Twinkle Twinkle Little Star
by Kayleigh1789
Summary: "We could get arrested for this." Tumblr prompt for Louie and Dewey


**AAAAND I'M ALIVE! TOLD YA I WOULD RETURN! I'm so sorry for the inactivity! I've just been switching fandoms, going through stuff, and just basically growing up. Anyway, I'm not sure what stories I'll be continuing or discontinuing! Some feedback would be appreciated! Anyway, thank you for reading this little prompt requested on Tumblr, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"We could get arrested for this..."

"Eugh. If I wanted a voice of reason, I would've brought Huey," Dewey rolled his eyes at his younger triplet's caution. "Besides, we're minors! What're they gonna do to us?!"

Louie continued, "I'm not trying to dissuade you. Just pointing it out. Why are we doing this anyway?" The hooded duck casually slipped his hands in his pockets, treading a step behind the blue triplet.

"Because," said triplet grinned, "the rumors said you could see something up there! Hand me that crowbar by your foot, will ya?" He gestured.

Louie sighed lazily and bent over, gripping the metallic rod on the ground and handing it to his brother. "Well that's specific. I'm helping you break into a building for something we don't even know about-"

"-you don't know about, my friend," Dewey corrected him. "I, on the other hand, have all of the details," The boy stuck his tongue out and struggled to pry the shielded door open. It was gonna pay off, he just knew it.

Louie watched his brother strain and made no attempt to aid him. "If it's that important, you can tell me. Otherwise I'm going home and going back to bed. It's past midnight, man. This is stupid," He yawned at the end, just for emphasis.

The middle child paused and turned towards the small blob of green in the night, studying him. "Just... trust me, alright? This is gonna be worth it."

"Promise?" A raised eyebrow.

A determined stare. "Promise."

Sighing, the younger of the two stepped forward and helped tug on the crowbar, finally prying the old door open. A cloud of dust mixed with a wooden scent with rust greeted them, and the two boys coughed.

"Yes!" Dewey cheered and ran inside, stumbling in the dark and tripping over things scattered across the ground. Louie was unable to make out what they were in the dim lighting, but walked slower and avoided the areas which produced surprised sounds and thuds from his brother.

Who needs flashlights when you have reckless siblings to carve a path for you?

Though if he squinted, Louie could see rows of hallways like a maze, the walls lined with garage-like doors. "Is this an old storage shed?" He called out, having lost sight of Dewey.

"Yep!" Came the cheerful response. Louie followed the voice and found his brother at the base of a large staircase. "We're going to the roof. That's four floors up. You ready?"

God no. "Whatever. Just make it quick," the younger shrugged. Aw man, he really hated stairs. It was way too late for this. Stifling his mental protests, Louie begrudgingly began climbing as Dewey clambered up the steps with energy that rivaled an excited toddler. "But this better be worth it like you said!"

"Uh-huh, sure thing!" Louie doubted he was even heard over whatever was going through his brother's head.

After about five minutes of climbing, Dewey threw a door open and ran onto the roof. He spun around and scattered around the surface at random. The youngest stepped onto the roof after him, and looked around. He was rather… underwhelmed.

"You told me this was going to be fun."

"No I didn't! I said it was gonna be worth it!" Dewey's grin didn't falter for a second.

"Then impress me. Because right now, this is looking like a huge waste of time," Louie was surprised. Dewey usually had a high standard for excitement and thrill, so something he considered enjoyable was guaranteed to be stimulating in at least one way or another. But this seemed rather mundane for the hyperactive boy.

The child dressed in blue continued smiling and pointed upwards. "Just… look up."

Hardly expecting anything, Louie glanced up at the sky, and felt his breath hitch in his throat. The sky was dazzled with twinkling lights, billions and billions of them. Some were grouped together in bright clusters, and others were just scattered and dotted the sky at random, in no particular arrangement or order.

He'd never seen the sky like this before. There was too much light pollution in Duckburg, and Louie had just never bothered to look at other times. That was probably why Dewey had taken them on such a long journey to the middle of nowhere.

"Dewey…" Louie glanced at his brother, and went silent. He sat perched on the very edge of the building, his knees tucked against his chest. The blue boy's eyes were wide with wonder, the stars reflecting and adding just another element to them. His beak was parted slightly, his attention unable to be torn away from the sight above him. It was as if he was searching for something. Every question had an answer in the stars, and Dewey was grasping at them all hungrily.

Carefully, Louie stepped on the edge next to his brother and sat next to him. "Thank you," he whispered.

The familiar voice seemed to ground the middle child back to reality as he looked next to him, offering a smile. "Didn't I tell ya it would be worth it?"

"You did, yeah," Louie returned the smile. "Though we're still at risk for being arrested for breaking and entering, ya know."

* * *

Did you like it? I'm sorry it was short, it was just a small drabble and my first time writing these boys. I've written a lot more, but I'm unsure about uploading them. Thoughts? As always, reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated! Thank you my lovelies and have a great day!


End file.
